The present invention relates generally to a book and finds particular, although not exclusive, utility in a pop-up book.
The use of a light source to project an image onto a surface by illuminating a slide, transparency or plate is known. The article to be illuminated may also be solid in that light does not pass through. Rather, a shadow of the article may be cast onto the surface.
Books which include transparencies and which may be illuminated with a torch are known, for instance as described in US20090298381. However, the torch must be held in the hand meaning that if the person holding the torch also has to hold the book he has no free hands to turn the pages.